


【鱼熊】辛德瑞拉

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 不是童话故事，不是童话故事，真的不是童话故事，与童话完全无关巨巨巨巨巨巨巨巨巨巨巨他吗OOC，清汤寡水外加一丢丢肉渣看上去是鱼熊，实际上想熊鱼，但最后还是鱼熊嗒！





	【鱼熊】辛德瑞拉

抱抱熊找到哑巴是在街边的小卖部，哑巴被一群只齐他胸口的小孩围了起来。小孩子们手里是时下流行的里面装着五颜六色糖水的塑料枪，哑巴白色的T恤被呲得花花绿绿，两手堪堪地护住脸。为首的小孩嘴里骂骂咧咧的，大概是在重复家里大人说的话。抱抱熊不知道为什么饶有兴趣地看了一会儿，甚至觉得有些好笑，反正哑巴也听不见那些话。按照专业的分类他是又聋又哑，但大家还是习惯性地叫哑巴。

“喂，你说你小时候发烧该不会把脑子也烧坏了吧。”这是他对哑巴说的第一句话。

小孩子听见大人的声音还是识趣地散了开去。哑巴听不见，看见他走过来还下意识抬手挡了一下脸，发现没有攻击性的时候有些讪讪地放下胳膊笑了笑。抱抱熊看见他影子一样又黑又深的睫毛。哑巴把手里一个包装袋被揉皱的冰棍儿递给他——原来他被小孩子围着是因为这个。

哑巴比他还要高上那么几公分，手却不大，能被他牢牢地捏在手心里。老街的马路窄窄的，车不多，抱抱熊还是像牵小孩一样攥紧了手。哑巴似乎很惧怕过马路，走了两步就一边把头像拨浪鼓似的甩一边后退。“我牵着你怕个锤子哦。”抱抱熊说。说完才又想起哑巴听不见的事。心里骂着这年头带走个哑巴居然也这么难，嘴上道：“那你想不想六哥啊。”

好像是认出了“六哥”两个字的口型，哑巴先是张了张嘴，猛然颤抖了一下，像是又想起自己不能说话的残疾，恍惚了一阵，便被抱抱熊连拖带拽地扯到了马路对面。

他口里的六哥就是马老六，开一家发廊店。外面是发廊里面做生意，这条街稍微有些不正经的男人都认识那两个粉蓝色滴溜溜转的小马灯。而哑巴是他捡来的便宜弟弟，捡来的时候还是正常孩子，按马老六的说法是发烧在医务室打点滴忘了做皮试，药物过敏给弄成现在这样了（虽然有另一种说法，说哑巴是一个花柳病妓女的孩子，所以才又聋又哑的）。娼妓窝里原本养不了男孩，更何况是一个聋哑人，但马老六想起来的时候还是愿意给这个弟弟一口饭吃。通常哑巴被安置在没有人剪头发的前厅看店，脚上像栓了绳子似的不能出店门半步，大概被当作叫不出声的看门狗养了。有时候哑巴弯着腰收拾屋子，抱抱熊情不自禁地把他脑补成饱受欺凌的辛德瑞拉。那时候抱抱熊喜欢逗他，在他背后吹口哨，哑巴总是吓一跳然后对他笑笑，所以一开始抱抱熊以为他听不见是装的，后来知道哑巴能感觉到身后口哨的气流。

哑巴长得很好看，抱抱熊默默地在心里认为哑巴身世的第二种说法才是真的，可是哑巴的眼睛那么干净，又让他觉得那个传言是假的。

衣服上全是一开始小孩子弄上去的糖水，此刻干了一半黏糊糊的，脱起来有些不趁手。抱抱熊把手里快化掉的冰棍儿扔在茶几上，翻身骑在哑巴身上。抱抱熊长这么大没上过女人更没上过男人，好几次路过嫖窝都还是为了看一个什么都干不了的哑巴，他把手扶上哑巴摸起来似乎没有想象中那么瘦的大腿和腰，哑巴倒是很乖顺地往沙发上躺好，一手拿过茶几上的冰棍儿慢条斯理地撕包装纸。他知道做爱吗？处男抱抱熊忍不住琢磨起来，一个被豢养在前厅的又聋又哑的辛德瑞拉，既听不见交易的谈话又听不见骚情的浪叫。他满怀着同情握住哑巴身前的物事，哑巴发出一声沙哑的尖叫，呼吸陡然急促起来，冰棍掉在了地上。

“不是，你别紧张，我不是……”我不是我不是我不是你想的那样的。他慌乱起来，又忘了眼前的人根本听不见他说话。哑巴的眼珠子转了转，瞧见他的样子突然又吃吃地笑了起来。抱抱熊感觉自己手腕被另一只手抓住，直接扣在了头顶。哑巴的力气比一开始两个人在马路边推推搡搡要大得多了，两只手让他动弹不得，连啃带咬地把他外裤连着内裤一起拽了下去，温热的气流喷在小腹上惹得他直抖，他感觉从前身到后穴被抹上粘稠冰凉的液体，挣扎着半起身，才看见地上流得到处都是的冰棍汁水。哑巴伸出滚烫的舌头从所有滴着糖水的部位舔过去，抱抱熊猛得落回沙发，略微粗糙的舌尖磨在他哪儿哪儿都敏感的嫩皮上叫他直流眼泪，他一点力气都没有了。

哑巴松开了他的手，漂亮的脸上挂着各种液体的混合物，睫毛上也缀着半透明的水珠。他耕耘得很努力，神情是与痛苦和快乐都无关的专注，喉咙里发出蛇吐信子似的声音。抱抱熊觉得自己马上要爽得绷不住的时候哑巴突然停了下来，抬起身，抱抱熊感觉自己第一次被全然笼罩在另一个男人身体的阴影里。或许是因为失去了对自己身体的控制，大脑毫无缘由地跳出他第一次看见哑巴，是把马老六的店当成了真发廊，马老六把他嘲了一顿，哑巴在一边对他笑。

哑巴笑起来的时候眼睛也跟着笑，嘲讽也好友好也罢，不是对着一个嫖客，是对他。

可他知道哑巴再也不会那样对他笑了。

end.


End file.
